The present invention relates to a convenient and efficient drive unit for the installation of threaded studs with resinous materials into holes formed in concrete, mansonry, rock or the like. A device for containing the resinous materials is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,869 to Schuermann et al. Threaded studs secured by resinous materials are frequently employed in lining mine openings and tunnels, making safe overhanging rock walls and for structural engineering purposes such as reinforcing foundations, securing machines on such foundations or to provide facilities for mounting or attaching other parts on or to their outer ends such as to form hooks. The resin employed has a small shrinkage upon hardening and is placed into the drill hole and will penetrate the surrounding crevaces, fissures or cracks in the rock or cementatious material surrounding the drill hole and fill it to secure the stud.